


Sixth Sense

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Overprotective, Peter Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic, Spider senses, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter thought he was doing okay...until his spider senses started ringing alarm bells and now he's not so sure.





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who are following this series! I also want to give a special shout out to those who are leaving prompts because without you there would be no series.
> 
> This prompt is from Kaysco from AO3: Also overprotective!Tony creating a mini robot AI to follow Peter around so he's always protected; it would totally be a spiderbot, maybe the size of a small tarantula, because Tony thinks he's funny like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

Peter thought he was doing well.

It had been a few months since _That Day_ and Peter was slowly slipping back into his usual routine and feeling like a teenager once more. For hours at a time he was forgetting that he had felt every atom of his body slowly fading into ash, looking into the eyes of his dad who, _terrifyingly,_ couldn't do anything about it.

When his Spider Senses prickled his skin, Peter got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him and his heightened senses were telling him to _run, danger, flee_.

"What's up are dork?" MJ asked. "Meatloaf not meatloaf?"

Peter blinked, blanking on the fact that he in the middle of the cafeteria eating his lunch. His gaze flicked to fork raised mid-air on the way to his mouth and back to MJ who was staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh-" Peter stuttered stupidly.

"You're weird," MJ said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Peter sighed. He dropped his food back onto the plate and surveyed the cafeteria for the threat that was currently making his senses go haywire. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and it unnerved him that there was a threat he couldn't see. Was the whole school in danger? Should he change into his suit? He nudged his backpack with his foot.

"Where's Ned?"

Was Ned in danger?

"Uh- he's talking to Miss Hunter about our history project," Peter said.

No, Ned wasn't in danger. Miss Hunter, despite her enthusiasm for gruesome history murders, was not one to attack a student, especially someone as sweet as Ned. What the hell was setting off his senses?

"Are you and Ned dating?"

"No. Why?" Peter asked.

MJ shrugged. "You're glaring at everybody. I figured maybe Flash had said something to scare Ned off being seen with you in public."

"Oh," Peter said. He wondered if MJ was being supportive and was touched that she was thinking of the two. "No. Ned would be cool with it. But we aren't. Dating that is….at least, I don't think we are?" Peter cocked his head.

"Ned would deserve better," MJ said.

"Totally," Peter agreed. "I'd be terrible for Ned." He cocked his head at MJ. "Hey, you- uh- aren't having homicidal thoughts are the moment, are you?"

"Not right now," MJ shrugged. "Are you?"

"No."

MJ nodded. "Cool. Ask me later. I'm reading up on New York slavery ahead of our decathlon comp."

"Cool. Let me know what you find."

* * *

"Hey, does MJ know you're Spiderman?" Ned asked as they descended the stairs of the school at the end of the day.

"No! I mean, I don't think she does. Why? Did she say something?" Peter panicked.

"No. She just told me that you were trying hard but were socially inept when it came to relationships."

"Oh, yeah, she thought we were dating," Peter said.

Ned nodded. "I would deserve better. No offence."

"That's what I said!" Peter exclaimed.

"Besides, it would get super awkward. I'm your guy in the chair. What if something happened?"

Peter nodded in agreement.

"So, why did she think we were get dating?"

Peter explained the feeling he had during their lunch period and that he had still been feeling it all day.

" _Dude_ , is there something going down right now?"

"I don't know!" Peter hissed, looking around. "I just can't shake the feeling."

"Maybe you should call, Tony," Ned suggested.

"I don't want to bother him," Peter said. "I mean, things are good at the moment and I don't want him to panic if it is _nothing_."

"What if it is something though?"

Peter sighed and his shoulders sunk. "Okay, okay how about this? If it doesn't go away by the end of the day then I'll call Tony."

* * *

"May! I'm home," Peter called as he entered the apartment.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

Petter tossed his bag on to the couch and flittered over to his Aunt where she was at the dinner table. He kissed her head and continued past her to the fridge. "It was okay. How was yours?"

"Oooo, Shantell at work has a new man," Aunt May smirked.

Peter loved hearing about the girls that Aunt May worked with and was update in the workplace gossip.

"Who?" he moved from the fridge, apple in hand, and joined his aunt at the table.

As Aunt May began to fill him in the feeling of _danger, run_ was still prickling his senses and he couldn't shake it off.

"Peter, honey, what's on your mind?" Aunt May asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, you zoned out. What's up? Is it Spiderman stuff? Teenage angst stuff? Or I have a new father figure stuff?"

"Spiderman stuff," Peter said.

Aunt May took a deep breath. "Okay. Lay it on me."

"I just…I have this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Aunt May said patiently.

The sensation prickled his skin and he gazed around the apartment. "Something's off."

"Peter?"

Ignoring his Aunt's concern for the moment, he stood, scanning the apartment for something that was not supposed to be there.

"Peter. Talk to me," Aunt May urged.

"Something watching us," Peter said quietly.

"What?"

Peter looked up, scanning the room from left to right, up and down and _there_!

Peter launched to the ceiling, sticking easily and quickly crushed the object with his bare fist before jumping back to the ground. He opened his palm and examined the remains of what looked like a mechanical spider.

"What is it?" Aunt May asked as she approached carefully.

Before Peter could answer his phone started to ring, puncturing the silence. Fishing out his phone he was surprised that Tony was calling and he quickly answered.

"Dad!"

"Just how good are you senses?" Tony asked, forgoing any greetings.

"Huh?"

"The bug you just crushed was one of mine," Tony said.

Peter looked down at his hand. "Yours?"

"It was a new drone I was testing out. Small, efficient, not easily spot by the bad guys," Tony explained. "You just destroyed 2 million dollars."

Peter's jaw dropped. "I am _so_ sorry."

Tony chuckled over the phone. "Don't sweat it, kid. You can help me build another one over the weekend."

"Okay," Peter said meekly.

"Good Job, kid. I tried it out on Natasha and it took her two days to find it."

Peter gaped at me who was beaming. She gave him a double-thumbs up.

"Awesome."

"See you tomorrow kid," Tony hung up.

Peter looked down at the crushed Spiderbot in his palm and winced. He looked back to his Aunt. "Are you any good at puzzles."

"You're the genius kid," Aunt May snorted. "Good luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any prompts please leave them in the comments.


End file.
